You're Home Kazukun
by Flaming-Dragon-of-the-Moon
Summary: Kanami hasn't seen Kazuma since the battle with Ryuhou and really wants to see him. What will happen when he stops by for a visit? Can she make him stay for good? KazumaKanami. PLS REVIEW!


**ME: Hey everybody! Wow, I haven't written a story since school's started, lol. But since I've just finished watching sCRYed at I thought I just had to write this. It's been a while since I've written so don't be surprised if the scharacters are OOC. **

Kanami's POV

I stood high upon a hill just gazing and the field smiling to myself. Nothing has changed too much. Everybody was working together at the farm helping out when they could and I wouldn't want it any other way. But one thing had changed that saddens me every time I think about it: Kazu-kun wasn't here.

It had been several years since the last time I've seen him. He was battling Ryuhou so they could settle once and for all who was the strongest. Mimori was by my side at the time and she kept repeating that she didn't know why they had to do this, but I did. I knew because I was using my alter power at the time to see what they were thinking.

It was something like an instinct for them. Male pride that wouldn't rest until one was better than the other. Emotions were scattered as they fought feeling happiness, sorrow, anger, and the sheer joy of fighting. I didn't stop them at the time because I knew it was just something they had to do.

I haven't seen Kazu-kun or Ryuhou since that day. They were both off, and I knew that they were fighting somewhere, but it didn't worry me. What they can't seem to understand is that they're power is equal; the same.

Every free moment I have is used to think about how Kazu-kun is doing right now. What would he look like right now? Would his personality be different in any way? That thought caused a laugh to come out of me. His personality would never change; it was his nature. Sure, I could use my alter to know what he's doing, and sometimes I do, but I don't most of the time. When he comes back I want him to tell me what he's done over the years.

Yes, I know he's coming back. Nobody else does but I know. He's been thinking about visiting recently, how I know you can already guess. But he's scared for such a silly reason. He thinks he's let me down and I'm better off without him. That was really the only reason he's holding himself back from seeing me.

He's hasn't let me down in any way…maybe in responsibility, but not in any other way. He's done his best at protecting me and providing for me in the past and that's all that really matters. He thinks staying away will make me happier since he thinks of himself as a burden, but the one thing that would make me happiest is for him to come home for good.

I've told every guy who asks me for a date that I'm waiting for someone and it's true. Since they all know Kazu-kun is the only guy I've been close to they all ask me why would I wait for good-for-nothing trash like him. The answer is so simple.

I love him.

I haven't known it forever, but I realized it when he walked away from the farm to battle Ryuhou. Seeing his back, walking away and waving good-bye made me feel like crying. It was then that I realized if this was the last time I was going to see him I'd never be happy again. He means everything to me.

I might not have known it, but I think I've always loved him. That feeling of loneliness of when he was gone on a job always made me think I missed him as a brother but it was more than that. And the fact that I always had dreams about him and no one else should've been a clue to me on how I really felt.

"Kanami!" a voice echoed below the hill I was standing on. I looked down and it was the old lady who worked at the farm. "Can you help me out a little bit?"

I sighed but smiled and told her I'd be right down. I love helping out whenever I can, but what I really wanted right then was more time to think about the man I love.

What she needed help with was moving the hay around to which I happily agreed to help with. As time went by as I was helping out the sun was beginning to set. Small beads of sweat dripped from my face which a swept away with my hand. Running back and forth between hay stacks was tiring and it was time to head back to the house where I used to live with Kazu-kun.

I told everyone good-bye as I walked back to my house. Walking alone was pretty boring so I decided to tap into my alter power to see what Kazu-kun was up to. As the rainbow-like light surrounded me I silently searched for him and what I found startled me so much I broke contact.

He was close by! I could feel it! Butterflies seemed to have made a nest in my stomach I was so happy. Though I didn't know exactly where he was he was close and that was all I needed to know to make me happy.

Would he visit or was this just a place he was going through on hi travels? I wasn't sure but I was too tired to go around searching the entire place right now so I decided to head inside as I noticed I was already at the house.

As I walked inside the first thing I saw was the chair the Kazu-kun used to sleep on while I got the only bed. How long has it been since he's slept there? Too long if you'd ask me.

My eyes drooped and I knew I had to get some sleep, no matter how much I wanted to stay awake and welcome Kazu-kun if he came home. I slowly walked to my bed and crawled into the covers. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

_Kanami's Dream_

_A dream… I was dreaming… and in my dream the man was standing outside a building he hasn't seen in a long time. He was going through his memories and realized the real reason he was here was to see someone precious to him. The most important person. _

_He walked in the house not even bothering no knock. He never was one to be polite. As he looked around he realized that nothing has changed. It was exactly the same as he left it. He walked around inspecting everything before walking into a bedroom. _

_There was a girl sleeping in front of him. The one he wanted to see. But he realized she wasn't a girl anymore; she had grown up. The man smiled slightly as he walked closer and moved a stray piece of hair from her face away. _

_He was glad that she was asleep. He knew that if she was awake she'd probably be mad at him for being away for so long and tell him she hated him. He didn't want to face that pain. Instead, he decided this would be the last time he came to see her. She'd be better off without him anyways, he thought._

_As he turned to leave he stopped and looked back at her again. The man wanted something… something only this girl could give him. He realized that if he took it he would be incredibly selfish, but he didn't care. It was the one thing he wanted more than anything and this would be the only time he could take it. _

_He kneeled down on the floor so that he was eye-level with her, the most important one in his life. If she was awake he was sure she'd never forgive him for what he was about to do but he wanted this._

_He leaned down and gently placed his rough lips on her soft ones. The feeling filled him with happiness and he was sure he wasn't going to forget it… ever. _

_But the girl was aware of everything that was happening. She too realized that this wasn't a dream but real and she smiled… I smiled. I was the girl… and Kazu-kun was the man. _

_Kazu-kun was about to stop but my hand denied him to. Instead I pulled on his shirt collar and pulled him closer to me kissing him more deeply. He was so shocked he didn't kiss back and when he was about to I woke up._

Kanami's POV

I loved this feeling; his lips on mine. As I finally let him go I opened my eyes to see his face which I haven't seen in so long. I giggled at how surprised he looked. But then I frowned as I saw Kazu-kun standing up.

"Kazu-kun?" I asked wondering what he was doing. He didn't answer but instead was heading towards the door. I then realized what he was doing… he was leaving… forever.

I jumped out of bed faster than I ever had before and grabbed his arm making him stop. Tears were threatening to come out.

"Kazu-kun… what are you doing? You're not leaving, are you?" I asked trying my best not to stutter. Kazu-kun looked at me with his usual grin.

"What do you need me here for, huh? You're doing fine without me. You should be happy that I'm leaving," he replied but I could tell he didn't want to go. He made another try to leave but my grip tightened on his arm.

"No, Kazu-kun, please don't go!" my voice strained and I felt tears leak out of my eyes. How could I make him stay? "If you stay I'll do my best to make you as happy as you can be… just please don't leave me again…" I cried, causing him to turn around. He looked into my tear-filled eyes. "If you stayed with me it would make me so happy."

"Kanami-" his voice was cut off as I forced my mouth to his not letting go. I blushed at realizing how forward I was being which I normally wouldn't do but I was so desperate to make him stay with me. As we broke apart I cried into his chest.

"Why can't you see that I love you, Kazu-kun? I love you so much and I know why you want to leave. You think you're a burden to me and that I hate you for always leaving, but I don't! I just want you to live here, with me, and tell me that you love me…" Kazu-kun sighed as he brought a hand up to hug me.

"You'd be making a mistake having me here. Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked. I nodded my head slowly and I heard him chuckle. He lifted my head up and crushed his lips to mine in a rough fashion. I smiled; it seemed like he did everything roughly.

As we pulled apart I hugged him which he returned.

"Guess I'm back then, huh?" he laughed as he thought he'd never say that again. I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"You're not just back; you're home, Kazu-kun."

**ME: Well, how was it? Not too bad I hope. Anyways, I love the pairing with older Kanami and Kazuma so I just had t owrite this. Be sure to review! **


End file.
